


Bath

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathtub Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “Oh, come on baby! It’ll be fun!”“We’ll get water everywhere.”“Yeah, so?”





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Bath sex
> 
> A little late with uploading this, but here it is
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, come on baby! It’ll be fun!”

“We’ll get water everywhere.”

“Yeah, so?”

Bill sets on the edge of the tub, looking down at his omega. Richie is giving him that look he gives when he wants something, and Bill rolls his eyes. 

“Come on Bill. Don’t leave me all alone to take this nice, hot bath by myself,” Richie moves closer to his alpha, water rocking up against the sides as he does. He reaches a hand over to the slight bulge in Bill’s jeans, groping it gently, smiling. “See, you like the idea. You’re half hard thinking about it.”

“I’m half hard because my beautiful omega is setting before me naked and soaking wet. That doesn’t mean I want to get in the bath with you.”

Richie gave him a pout, scooting back and crossing his arms, “Fine, be that way.”

Bill rolls his eyes, smiling at Richie’s childish pose. Without another thought, he begins to undress, earning a happy sound from his omega.

“See! I knew you wanted too!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he finishes getting undress, stepping into the hot bat.  
“Now come set on your alpha’s lap. I want you to ride me.”

Richie eagerly complies, scooting over to straddle his alpha’s lap.  
Bill kisses over his shoulder and neck as the alpha’s hand roams down his body, groping his ass and pulling him closer. Richie wastes no time and aligns the cock head up with is entrance, pressing down until the cock is fully seated inside him. 

Richie lets his alpha guide his movements, lifting his hips and falling back down, hands gripping onto Bill’s shoulders. Bill himself watches Richie, loving the way the omega closes his eyes when his cock brushes up against that special spot inside him. Their movements quicken, water splashing over the edge as Richie grinds hard against Bill. 

With a howl, Richie cums, still working his hips through his orgasm. Bill soon follows, growling out Richie’s name as the alpha buries his face into the omega’s neck. They hold each other close as they come down from their highs. With one final kiss, Richie pulls away slowly, moving to the other side of the tub. They smile at one another, Richie splashing water over at Bill. 

“I told you it would be fun.”

Bill laughs, splashing water back in return.

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the Kinktober fics will feature Richie and Bill as a couple (because it's my favorite ship), but there will be some Richie/Eddie thrown in here when it gets to the threesome/moresome part of these stories. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
